


Breathe

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Emotions, Drowning, Love Poem, Poetry, anxiety attack mention, i keep forgetting to tag these as poetry, it's a nuetral ending, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Old love poem, crossposting from places





	Breathe

Colliding with you is like sighing  
after an anxiety attack  
I can breathe, clearly  
My sanity is back  
And i can just, be okay  
(Just breathe just breathe)

I hope these seconds never end  
But they always will  
Forget,  
Turn my back on fear  
He can wait a little while longer  
as this clarity ends

Just between us,  
My life is a flood  
And I drown easily  
Been swimming far too long

And up till now I've been strong  
At least, enough to surface  
Whenever I'm close to too far gone  
(Just breathe just breathe just-)

And just between us  
You're a flying bridge  
And when you blaze past  
I can grab at the edge

You don't mind that my clothes are dripping  
Cold and heavy, that they pull me  
back down  
And when you blaze past  
I can find my footing  
And breathe

And there are places I could never see  
From my tiny puddle

The places you've been  
Where I want to be  
And then you go out from under me  
You can't stop, and I can't leave

Someday I'll change all that,  
You know  
I'll find my way out,  
And then we'll go  
To every fantastical place  
That we know

If life is a stage  
Then we'll see every show  
But until then, hello again  
I can breathe, clearly  
My sanity is back  
And i can just, be okay  
(Just breathe, just breathe.)


End file.
